


The Darkness of the Soul

by laireshi



Series: And our roots together join... [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Vergil is crying.





	The Darkness of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my VerV drabbles: back to V & DMC5 Vergil.

Vergil is crying.

V's humanity is an inexperienced thing; comfort is a strange concept. He used to crave love and protection; he can offer himself neither, merely bear witness as his demons return to Vergil: Griffon, then Shadow. For all his might, Vergil still falls to his knees.  


He  _ begs _ when Nightmare approaches. He screams as he remembers.

V finally touches him.

Vergil flinches; fear and madness reflecting in his eyes as he claws at his own neck.

"_Please__,_ Lord Mundus."

V recoils at being called that, though he understands: no one else has ever caused him this much pain.


End file.
